Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Items
Sprouted Pixel Dungeon features several unique items or new uses or features for existing ones. Items Otiluke's Journal It's obtained by burning Bookshelves or buying it from the Shop on depth 6. Pages: * Safe Room: It's dropped by the 20th Gnoll Archer on the Forest key depth. * Sokaban 1: It's dropped by Goo. Basically, it's a sokoban tutorial. Upon completing it first try, the Towel is found at the end of the puzzle. * Sokaban 2: It's dropped by Tengu. Upon completing it first try, the Spectacles is found at the end of the puzzle. : The puzzle is broken, and it may not be possible to obtain the Spectacles every time. * Sokaban 3: It's dropped by DM-300. Upon completing it first try, the Auto Potion is found at the end of the puzzle. * Sokaban 4: It's dropped by Dwarf King. Upon completing it first try, the Pet Whistle is found at end of the puzzle. The reward will be added at a later date. * Dolyahaven: Break the Orb of Zot after winning the game a second time. This opens a portal to the town above the dungeon from which one can reach the Dolyahaven mines. * Dragon Cave: Burn Bookshelves with the Spectacles equipped. Upon first visit, an Egg containing a Shadow Dragon is found. * Vault: Burn Bookshelves with the Spectacles equipped. Upon first visit, a treasure chest containing a Ring of Wealth is found. Towel It removes the bleeding debuff. Spectacles It can reveal the Dragon Cave and Vault pages for Otiluke's Journal by burning Bookshelves. It allows the usage of the Scrolls of Magic Mapping in Otiluke's Journal depths. Auto Potion Automatically uses a Potion of Healing when health is low. Ankh As in Classic PD, a basic Ankh can revive your Hero/ine after death, at the cost of losing all non-equipped items in the Backpack. As in Shattered PD, "imbuing" it with 10 drops of Dew allows you to retain your items, except the Ankh itself, which is, of course, consumed. In Sprouted PD, the Ankh is obtained already imbued and will also restore you to full health upon use. Ankhs can sometimes be found in Shops, and always in Pit Rooms. Numerous Ankhs can be found in the optional Book of the Living floor, accessible after beating Yog-Dzewa. If thrown into a Well of Transmutation, an Ankh will turn into a Potion of Life. Ankhs are stored on the Chain, once you obtain it. Pickaxe The Pickaxe is obtained from the Troll Blacksmith for the purpose of fulfilling his quest. It can be equipped as a (poor) melee weapon, or used from the Backpack to mine Dark Gold Ore. You can put the Pickaxe into a quick-slot to facilitate the mining process. As in other forks, the quest will either be to kill a bat with the Pickaxe, or use it to mine 15 pieces of Ore. It is not necessary to complete the quest immediately - indeed, it can be risky to attempt it, as the Caves are quite dangerous when you first arrive. In Sprouted PD, you retain the Pickaxe even after turning in the quest, because you will need it for other purposes. In addition to mining more Ore, it is the best tool for destroying the skull tombstone in the Dwarf King's lair. Dark Gold Ore Dark Gold Ore is found in the walls of Floors 11 - 15, and can be mined with the Pickaxe obtained from the Troll Blacksmith. It has numerous uses: * One of the Troll Blacksmith's quests requires you to mine 15 pieces. You will get to keep these after turning in the quest. * The more Ore you have when Disenchanting your Wand of Magic Missile (when playing as a Mage), the better your chances of transferring all upgrades to the other wand. 100 pieces should guarantee full transfer (up to +13), but you can get by with less. Disenchanting does not consume the ore, so you can use it again for other purposes. * The more Ore you have when Reforging your Short Sword (when playing as a Warrior), the better your chances of transferring all upgrades the the other weapon. 100 pieces should guarantee full transfer (up to +13), but you can get by with less. Reforging the Short Sword does not consume the ore, so you can use it again for other purposes. * Having the Blacksmith's brother reinforce an item with Adamantite costs 50 pieces of Ore, which are consumed. As there are 5 pieces of Adamantite in the game, using all 5 would cost you 250 pieces of Ore in all. Note that as of v0.3.0c, the brother will take all of the gold you have, even if it is more than 50 pieces. Make sure that you are not carrying more than 50 pieces of Ore when you get an item reinforced! * The more Ore you have when using your Blacksmith reforge, the better your chances of transferring all upgrades to the other item. 100 pieces should guarantee full transfer (up to +13). However, this does consume the Ore. In fact it consumes all of the Ore you have in inventory, no matter how much it is. Using your Blacksmith reforge without any Ore at all should still result in a majority of upgrades being transferred, so you may prefer to save your Ore for other uses. There is a finite amount of Dark Gold Ore available in the game, so if you want to use all 5 pieces of Adamantite, you may have to skimp on Ore for the Blacksmith reforge. If you are unlucky with floor layouts, there might not even be enough for 5 reinforcements, so you may have to choose. Mr. Destructo and Mr. Destructo 2.0 Mr. Destructo replaces Lloyd's Beacon as an occasional drop from The Goo on Floor 5. When activated, it shoots disintegration rays in all directions at mobs. While it will not target you, it may hit you if you are in the way. It loses energy with every shot, and also if attacked. When out of energy, it deactivates and can be picked up. It can be recharged in a Well of Transmutation, or a Phase Pitcher plant. If you have a Mr. Destructo in your inventory when you do the Tinkerer's quest on Floor 12, he will recharge it for you if it's deactivated, and also give you a Mr. Destructo 2.0, a more powerful version of the same device. You can often obtain one or two Mr. Destructos in the Tengu's Hideout, if you search the Rat King's chests. Mr. Destructos are stored in the Scroll Holder, once you obtain it. The Orb of Zot The final prize of the game, the Orb of Zot is dropped by the last Shadow Yog. If you don't see it, search the Floor - sometimes the Shadow Yogs teleport right before they die. Unlike the Amulet of Yendor, the Orb actually does something. To find out what, step on a bunch of summoning traps and then activate it. You... might want to stand back. The Orb of Zot is stored in the Scroll Holder. Toadstool Not to be confused with edible Mushrooms, the Toadstool is a quest object that cannot be consumed or used in any way. You will find one each on Floors 2, 12, and 32. Give them to the Tinkerer to earn your reward. Honey Although it looks like a potion, Honey is stored in regular inventory and cannot be found as loot or brewed via alchemy. The only way to obtain it is to throw a broken Honeypot into a Well of Transmutation or a Phase Pitcher plant. When consumed, increases your maximum Health by a random amount, between 5 and 20 points. Dwarf Demon Hammer One of these can be found somewhere on Floor 22, and another on Floor 23. You need them to unseal the next level. Stand anywhere in the room with the pedestal - except on the pedestal - and use the Hammer. There is no Dwarf Demon Hammer on Floor 24. To get to Floor 25, you need to fight the demonic Animated Statue that guards the pedestal on 24. In addition to a weapon, he will drop the Ancient Halls key that takes you to Yog's lair. Containers Containers make managing your inventory much easier. Some of them are found, and some purchased. Of the ones that are purchased, you can actually control which ones you get in which shops. When you first descend to a shop level, whichever item type that you have the most of will determine which type of container spawns in the shop. For example, if you want the first shop to have a Scroll Holder, you should make sure you have more scrolls than potions or wands when you descend to floor 6. If you want the Potion Bandolier, have more potions, and so on. Key Ring Holds all iron, golden, and magical keys. Seed Bag Also holds nuts and berries. In v0.3.0c, the Seed Bag is not actually big enough to hold all of the fruit available in the game, but this is slated to be fixed in the next update. Chain The Chain can spawn randomly in any garden room. Lucky heroes may find it somewhere in the Sewer. Unlucky heroes might not find it until they get to the Book of the Living floor, after defeating Yog-Dzewa. It holds ankhs, as well as all rings, including Adamantite rings and the Ring of Disintegration. Potion Bandolier This will spawn in one of the first three shops. Holds all potions and mushrooms, and protects them from cold damage. It is not a bad idea to get this before going to any of the Key Floors. Scroll Holder This will spawn in one of the first three shops. It protects your scrolls from damage by fire. In addition, it also holds Holy Hand Grenades, Mr. Destructos, and Bombs (excluding Dumpling Bombs). Wand Holster Who, indeed? Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon